


Bonfire Night

by emetoandotherthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bonfire Night, Emetophilia, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Illnesses, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting, emeto, emeto fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetoandotherthings/pseuds/emetoandotherthings
Summary: Prompt: Someone going out to watch the fireworks on Bonfire Night even though they're feeling pretty lousyWarning: Includes vomiting.





	Bonfire Night

“I promise we’re just going to watch the fireworks and then come home again,” Jude insisted, pulling a hoodie over his head. “We’re not going to hang about, we’re not going to the pub or anything – just there and back again.”

Eden was slumped back against the sofa, well aware that Jude was trying to convince him to go and he knew he’d cave – despite the fact that he’d been feeling absolutely dreadful all day. His head felt heavy and lethargic, a pressure under his eyes that was the telltale beginning of blocked sinuses, he’d felt exhausted for the whole day, but had been unable to sleep even when he lay down in bed. His stomach was unsettled, peaks of nausea hitting him at different points throughout the day, and twice he’d rushed to the toilet sure he was about to throw up, but nothing had happened. Jude had been out at a training session all day, so was unaware of how Eden was feeling when he arrived home, and asked why Eden wasn’t getting ready. Eden had forgotten about the gang going out to see the fireworks in the park for Bonfire Night, and he honestly couldn’t be bothered. He told Jude he was feeling under the weather, not going into great detail, but hoping that Jude would get the point and allow him to miss this one out. But Jude wasn’t taking no for an answer, and now he was standing, shoving his gloves on, waiting for Eden to get ready. 

“Come on, it’ll be an hour and a half at most!” Jude wheedled, and Eden sighed. 

“Alright,” Eden gave in, pushing himself up from the sofa – Jude wasn’t going to let up until he gave in, so it wasn’t worth arguing. “But you promise we’ll come straight home after?”

“I promise.” Jude nodded. “You might want to layer up, it’s pretty cold outside.”

“I’ll get a hoodie,” Eden said, passing Jude in the doorway to go into his bedroom. He was already exhausted, but he could probably manage an hour and a half, and then he could legitimately go to bed. 

“I’ll text Alba and let them know we’ll meet them at the park.” Jude pulled out his phone as Eden disappeared into his room to dress for the outside. When he re-emerged he had pulled four layers on, then his jacket, his gloves tucked under his sleeves and a scarf muffled round the lower half of his face. “You ready?” Jude asked and Eden nodded. He followed Jude out of their front door and down the set of stairs which led to the external main door. 

As soon as the cold air hit Eden’s face he wanted to turn back, his legs were feeling wobbly as he walked in step with Jude. They clearly weren’t the only ones heading to the main park gates for the firework display. Jude had started telling him about the training day he’d been at, which had been recommended by his uni course, but it turned out that only three other people had gone to it. 

“I don’t think I learned anything!” Jude moaned as they walked along the street. “I actually think I could have given the session that I went to – I mean we do interdisciplinary learning as a vital part of learning nowadays! So maybe it’s useful for teachers who’ve been qualified for over ten years for when it’s not standard practice, but it was a waste of an afternoon.” 

Eden’s head was thumping as they walked along, and the uncomfortable sensation in his belly was much more obvious now he was upright and moving. Every so often he nodded, not really feeling up to talking much, but still wanting Jude to know he was listening. They were just outside the entrance to the park when Jude commented on his lack of conversation. 

“You’re really quiet tonight…”

“Sorry,” Eden muttered. “I’m just not feeling a hundred percent…”

“Jude! Eden!” They turned round to see Eppie waving at them from through the other side of the park gates. “Hey!” She said as they joined her, but she instantly spotted the pallor of Eden’s face. “Are you alright?” She was peering into his face and Eden felt worried, if he looked as awful as he felt inside then she wasn’t going to believe him if he said he was fine. 

“I’m a little bit under the weather, but I’ll be fine for the fireworks.” He replied, trying to inject a bit of enthusiasm into his voice but not sure how successful he’d been. 

“Alba and Leyton managed to get a seat on one of the walls with a great view of the green, they’re keeping space for us.” Eppie told them, indicating the way. Eden was glad that she hadn’t drawn more attention to him and was thanking his lucky stars that they were heading somewhere where he could sit down.   
It was a relatively low wall, but there was just enough space for all of them to squeeze in.

“It’s gotten really cold tonight, hasn’t it?” Leyton said as the three of them joined them, he was blowing into his gloved hands. 

“It has!” Eppie agreed, “It wasn’t even that cold this afternoon, but it’s dropped so quickly.” Eden was sandwiched in between Eppie and Jude, simply thankful that he was able to take the weight off his feet. His brain was taking in what his friends were saying but it was processing much too slowly to join in, so he tried to look interested. 

The cheering from the assembled crowd heralded the start of the fireworks and the five of them fell silent to watch the first burst of Catherine Wheels in purples and green shooting through the sky. The loud bangs and bright sparks of the fireworks made his head spin slightly, increasing the unpleasant feeling in his stomach. Squeezed as tightly as he was between Eppie and Jude he knew he was able to close his eyes without worry. 

The pressure on Jude’s right side increased very slowly over the course of the display. Eventually he looked to his side and realised that it was Eden leaning almost completely on him; Eden’s eyes were closed and as Jude looked at him he realised how pale Eden was. He actually didn’t look well at all. Eppie was leaning forward slightly and she caught Jude’s eyes, then nodded towards Eden. 

“Is he asleep?” She asked incredulously. 

“I think he is.” Jude said, Eden didn’t stir at the sound of his voice; Jude felt a bit bad, he was the one who had chivvied Eden out of the door, barely listening when Eden had repeatedly mentioned not feeling great. “He did say he wasn’t feeling that well…”

“He is very pale,” Eppie commented, then pulled one of the gloves off her hand and touched her fingers to his forehead. “He’s quite warm too.”

“It’s not long till this’ll be finished,” Jude didn’t think there was much point to waking him up right at this moment, he could stay asleep to the end of the display, “then I’ll take him home.”

Jude tried to turn his focus back to the fireworks, but the niggling knowledge that Eden had come along with him despite feeling dodgy made him constantly aware of Eden’s presence. At the final burst of fireworks Jude was about to wake Eden when Alba said:

“Leyton and I are going to grab something to eat, could you guys stay here and keep us a space till we get back?” 

“If you’re quick…” Jude agreed, “Then I really need to get Eden home.”

“We’ll be quick,” Alba nodded. “No more than five minutes.” The two of them disappeared off into the milling crowd in search of food. There was a silence as Eppie and Jude watched the crowd which was beginning to disperse at the end of the fireworks. 

“I feel awful…” Jude admitted, Eppie turned to him quickly. 

“You as well?” She asked, but he shook his head slightly. 

“Not like that,” he said, “but I dragged him out, I didn’t listen to him when he told me he didn’t want to come – I _made_ him come.” 

“Well make it up to him,” Eppie told him. “When those two get back, take him home and make sure he’s feeling better.”

“Yeah, I will…” Jude nodded, and at that moment Alba and Leyton reappeared, both carrying cartons of chips.

“Thanks for keeping a space for us.” Alba said, biting delicately into a chip.

“It’s no problem,” Jude said. “Look, I’m going to take Eden home, he’s not well I think.”

“Oh alright,” Alba had sat down next to Jude, “I hope he’s feeling better soon.”

“Eden?” Jude nudged his best friend’s side as he was rested against him, “Wake up.” He nudged him gently again and for a moment his eyes flickered before opening them blearily. 

“Mmmm? What…” Eden looked disorientated; he rubbed his face with his gloved hand. “Oh god, did I fall asleep?” He looked horrified. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I shouldn’t have forced you to come out.” Jude apologised.

All Eden wanted to do was go home. Even through the five layers he was wearing, he felt cold; his head was simultaneously aching and pounding, this pain reverberating through his body and making him feel weak. From somewhere nearby Eden caught a waft of fried food, his stomach turned instantly and he heaved dryly into his gloved hand. 

“Whoa Ede,” Jude’s hands were firm on Eden’s shoulder as he retched into his hand again, but Eden hadn’t eaten for most of the day due to feeling queasy so there was nothing for him to bring up. Eden tried to take a few deep breaths to regain his composure, but the smell of chips was so strong. 

“Can we – _ulp_ – go home please?” Eden forced out in a whisper, one of his hands hovering in front of his mouth. “I _really_ don’t feel well…” Eden pleaded, looking like he might be about to cry. 

“Yeah, let’s get you home.” Jude hooked his arm around Eden’s waist and helped him to his feet. “See you later guys.” There was a chorus of goodbyes from the rest of them as they began to head away from the thinning crowd.   
Now he was on his feet Eden was walking faster than Jude had expected, but he knew Eden really wanted to get home. Eden was still feeling light headed, and the nausea sloshing around his system didn’t diminish even now as he was away from the overpowering smell of food. 

“I’m really sorry I forced you to come out.” Jude said again, as they turned along a shortcut path which lead to the street parallel to the one where their flat was. “I should have listened to you.” 

“It’s okay Jude,” Eden muttered. The path that they were taking was much quieter, almost devoid of people – and Eden suddenly came to an abrupt stop. A deep belch broke free from him and he was doubling over the grass, retching loudly. Jude was at his side in a second, placing his hand on his friend’s back and rubbing gently.

“Alright, you’re alright,” he said soothingly, as Eden continued to gag but brought nothing up except from a few wet burps. It sounded painful, Jude could hear Eden gasping for breath between each gag. “You’ll feel better if you let it out.” He encouraged, worried that Eden was fighting against his own body, but Eden shook his head.

“Nothing in me – _urp_ – to bring up.” Eden explained, still gagging weakly; Jude’s heart sped up in his chest.

“Were you sick earlier?” He asked, he’d feel even more guilty if that was the case.

“No.” Eden shook his head again; he was taking deep breaths as the urge to retch began to fade. Tentatively Eden straightened up, one of his hands rubbing at his belly. “I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

“Oh Eden,” Jude sighed; Eden had begun to walk along the path again and Jude followed. 

“I think I just need sleep, then I’ll feel better.” That was what Eden desperately hoped. Jude took hold of Eden’s elbow to help guide him as they left the park through a gate onto the street. 

Almost as abruptly as he’d stopped in the park he halted at the corner of the street where their flat was; he’d covered his mouth with his gloved hand, and Jude heard a belch in Eden’s closed mouth. Eden pulled his arm out of Jude’s grip, leant to the side and brought up a mouthful of bile which splattered at his feet. 

“Jeez Ede,” Jude’s hand was rubbing at Eden’s back again. “Let’s get you inside and in bed.” Eden nodded, moving away from the puddle.

“I feel lousy…” Eden muttered. “Sorry for ruining your night.”

“You haven’t.” Jude insisted, pushing open the external door to the flat. Eden used the bannister to pull himself up the stairs to his front door, which Jude opened with his key. “I’ll get you some water, you get ready for bed.”

Eden felt shaky as he entered his bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed, kicking off his shoes. Jude opened the door, carrying a glass of water with him which he placed on the bedside table. 

“Here, let me help.” Jude said gently, manoeuvring Eden’s arms out of his jacket and then the many layers he was wearing. “Is there anything I can get you?” 

“No.” Eden shook his head; he looked absolutely exhausted.

“Right, into bed then.” He pulled back the duvet cover to allow Eden to climb in. “You call for anything you need, okay?” Eden nodded, but his eyes were already closed as he settled in to sleep. “Feel better.” 

Jude switched off the main light, pulling at the door handle to leave Eden to sleep, but heard a mumble of: “thanks Jude.” 


End file.
